New Road
by Productive faffer
Summary: Name's Ulysses. I've walked many roads, seen many lands. Followed many symbols. All to find a nation, a history and symbol, I could believe in. Roads have taken me far, further than I believed possible. History taught me otherwise. Message in that; never underestimate the Old World and the gifts-and curses-the land can hide. Found a new road now...not quite as lonely as the last...
1. Stumbling

New Road

Chapter one: Stumbling

Equestria's golden sun shone down on Ponyville in all its glory. The critters of the nearby woods emerged from their dens and homes, blinking away the darkness, birds sung their songs to the early morning sky, ponies left their homes for work or school and a certain, purple Alicorn realised she hadn't slept in her bed last night, once again.

Twilight Sparkle blinked a few times as she felt the heat on the back of her head, shining through the window. She lifted her head from the book she'd been reading, yawned and stretched her forelegs, cracks and pops reliving themselves here and there, and scratched at her messy mane. She looked outside, finding the small town of Ponyville awakening for the day, and smiled. She stood and gazed around herself.

Ever since she'd moved into her crystal palace, things had definitely been different. Ponies came to her with their problems, requested her royal presence, desired her note of approval on so much of the goings on around Equestria. She'd be lying if she said she enjoyed every minute of it, dealing with one or two nobles of Canterlot being one of the more prominent thorns in her flank, but she couldn't deny that she was glad to finally be doing something for a change, instead of just smiling and waving.

The young princess meandered to a window sill, leaning her fore-legs on it and gazing at the outside world, breathing in the early morning air. She watched with content as butterflies fluttered through the air without a care in the world, critters frolic in the early spring weather. Twilight was glad that winter had come and gone so quickly if she were honest.

Last winter had been something she'd rather forget about, Tirek and Discord's betrayal/re-reformation being at the top of that list. She sighed heartily as she took another deep lungful of cool air. Wielding the power of four Alicorns, battling a being confined to Tartarus, watching one of her friends turn on her… She had to admit it to herself, she was starting to see why Cadence was taking the time to teach her more stress reliving techniques.

Although, after her show of strength and willingness to defend Equestria, her duties as a princess really beginning to rear their heads and her increased studies into further branches of magic (not to mention brushing up on her global politics) had left her with very little time for her friends.

It was a saddening thought, that all her hard work, her lessons in friendship, her travels, her adventures had all lead to this. She felt like she had worked her way from having friends she could spend time with on a regular basis to having friends she couldn't possibly live without she could hardly ever see any more.

Twilight frowned to herself, shaking her head. She trotted out of her palace's library, heading towards the kitchens. She'd yet to get around to hiring staff yet, so the palace was still pretty empty beyond herself and Spike, asides the occasional guard that is. She sat at the kitchen unit, much too large for Twilight's liking, but considering she would soon be dining with ambassadors, nobles and the like, hosting dinner parties and the such, she felt such a large kitchen would be necessary in the long run.

Sitting at her chosen table, Twilight let her horn glow, watching as the nearby coffee maker glowed with it and did its thing. She settled back into thought, hoping she wasn't as right as she thought about growing distant from her friends. She hated that idea. That her friends could have brought her so far, but then she would have to spend increasingly less time with them.

The coffee maker beeped its readiness to the world, Twilight's horn glowing again as she took the pot and poured hot coffee carefully into her '1# Librarian' mug (a somewhat laugh invoking but thoughtful gift from Pinkie Pie) and took a long sip. She glanced up at the wall and caught notice of the calendar hanging from the world. She frowned at the red circle next to all the red Xs drawn on with the felt tip next to it. She levitated it over to her, her frown holding, and checked the date in her head. The red ring had the word 'picnic' inside it.

Twilight was suddenly feeling much better about the prospect of growing distant from her friends. She smiled as she remembered what she and her friends had scheduled today. They'd been planning to get together properly for a few weeks now, and they'd all agreed to go out on a picnic like they used to. Finishing her coffee and hopping from her chair, Twilight cantered to her room with a happy spring in her step.

Twilight skipped merrily into her room, or 'chambers' as was the proper terminology according to Celestia, and sat at her vanity, running a comb through her mane and making herself presentable. Gazing at her reflection, she took note of how much she'd changed. She was taller now, her horn longer and she seemed to be developing her Alicorn's famous beauty. Everypony had made comments about it over the past few months, about how she seemed to glow a little more now, about how she seemed to be blushing just right to accentuate her eyes better, her eyes sparkling a little more, little things like that. She didn't much mind. She hardly considered herself a vein pony, but she knew it was inevitable so she paid it no mind.

That all said, the feint bags under her eyes didn't help her looks much. She leaned in, putting her face closer to the mirror, and glared at the small wrinkles below her eyes that betrayed her lack of sleep. With a small huff and a brief incantation, they were hidden from the world.

She knew why she was getting them, of course. She hadn't been sleeping properly of late. Headaches, things on her mind or just plain old, good old fashioned insomnia kicking in again. She regularly stayed up to read or study, regularly well into the night time hours. Even Owlicious was having trouble keeping up with her. Twilight put it down to her newfound Earth Pony stamina. However, it didn't seem to help with the side effects of a lack of sleep. With a small 'hmm' Twilight decided she needed to do something about her…irregular sleeping patterns.

She put a hoof to her chin as she wondered who could help, until she smiled when the answer came to her.

She trotted from her room with the same happy skip, stopping when she passed Spike's room. The crystal palace had been kind enough to supply both Twilight and the baby dragon with rooms of their own, and both were happy for it. Even so, Twilight didn't mind when she woke up to find him sleeping in his basket, next to her bed.

"Spike, I'm visiting Zecora" she called through the closed door.

"Yeah, sure" came his sleepy reply. Twilight couldn't help but smile at his answer; Spike seemed unwilling to give up his title of 'number one assistant' and seemed bent on keeping up with his duties and chores until Twilight finally got around to hiring staff for her palace. His response was all she needed to know he was running himself ragged.

Despite her concerns for Spike, Twilight was confident in his abilities to take care of himself. She soon made her way to the palace entrance and trotted out to town.

Her new home was a little away from her old, the Golden Oaks Library. She trotted through town with a laid back pace, moving quickly but taking the opportunity to look around town. Ponyville had pulled itself back together after her battle with Tirek, as the tough little town so regularly did, and she enjoyed wandering the streets, getting lost in the small town and letting her thoughts consume her. However, in recent weeks, each visit to Ponyville always included one stop.

Twilight stopped before the patch of burnt grass in the centre of town. The old resting place of Golden Oaks Library. Applejack had planted a tree there, an oak tree which she guaranteed would grow big and strong. A worthy homage to Twilight's old home. With a slightly sad look on her face as she let her memories run through her mind, Twilight turned away from the patch of young grass amongst the old.

With her thoughts and happy gaze masking her journey, Twilight soon found herself on the edge of the Everfree forest. No matter how many times she ventured into that place, she could never stop the slight tingle that went up her spine when she looked upon it. As she trotted towards the entrance, she glanced at Fluttershy's cottage, spotting the animal caretaker outside. With a small smile on her face, the Princess of Friendship trotted over, Fluttershy looking up from the small fox she was tending with a smile of her own.

"Hello there Twilight" she greeted.

"Hi Fluttershy, you ready for the picnic later" Twilight replied. Fluttershy nodded, looking happier than before.

"Oh, I'm so glad you've got time for that. I-I just thought you would be so busy, what with you princess duties and everything" the yellow mare answered. Twilight just giggled.

"I'll always have time for my friends Fluttershy" Twilight reassured. "Anyway, I was just on my way to Zecora's. I just wanted to tell somepony in case I was a little late" she said. Fluttershy nodded in understanding.

"Alright Twilight, I'll tell the girls, but you be careful. You're a princess now, and the Everfree forest is still a dangerous place" she advised. Twilight just smiled good-naturedly.

"I'll be fine Fluttershy, it's not the first time I've been there. But I'll be careful, don't you worry" she assured. Fluttershy smiled back.

"Alright Twilight, I'll see you later" she said. Twilight nodded before she turned away and resumed her trotting.

The Everfree forest stripped away any light of Celestia's sun before long, the young mare barely five steps into the forest's borders before it had grown considerably darker. She kept her eyes open, her horn aglow to ward off any predators and to make sure she kept to the path. Before she'd gotten too far, she started to hear the sounds of growling, near and far, and she couldn't help but put a little more light into her horn's glow. After a while, Twilight came to the fork in the road that lead to Zecora's home, the Everfree palace, the mirror pond, the Tree of Harmony and a few other routs she'd never taken the time to explore.

Not wishing to get herself lost in this place today, Twilight continued on her path.

After a while, she heard a rustling in the bushes besides her. She stopped, turning her glow on the bush. Twilight felt her nerve slip a little; she may have taken on demons Celestia herself couldn't handle, but that didn't change the fact that shedidn't have many good memories of the Everfree forest.

With slight trepidation, Twilight grabbed the bush in her magical glow and shifted it aside. A small bunny sat behind it. Relief washing though her, Twilight giggled to herself for her silliness. She trotted closer to the bush, leaning down to it until she came muzzle to muzzle with the little critter.

"You should really be more careful little guy, you might scare somepony like that" she smiled. Patting the bunny on the ears, Twilight straightened up only to notice the shadow looming over her.

Swallowing her suddenly very dry throat, Twilight turned around. Manticor. Big Manticor. Twilight's eyes widened as the huge beast stood over her, looking very hungry and very angry. Twilight backed up a little. The beast tensed, signifying it didn't like Twilight doing that. Twilight stood stock still, unsure what to do, her mind blank. She couldn't cast a spell without her horn glowing, and the Manticor probably wouldn't like that as much as it didn't like her moving.

The Manticor sniffed her a few times before it growled a hungry growl. Twilight laughed nervously.

"Hungry huh" she laughed awkwardly "yeah, me too. You know, I think I saw some tasty looking daises back there" she tried telling it. The Manticor just roared at her, blasting her mane and face back like she was stuck in a wind tunnel. "Eep!"

The Manticor raised a paw to strike her, its claws extended as it snarled. Twilight froze.

Something came from her left, firing into the Manticor like a cannonball. It broke Twilight from her trance and she made to run for it, only she heard a grunting that couldn't come from the Manticor. She looked back to find the mishmash of creatures struggling with another…creature she didn't recognise.

The Manticor bared its full weight on the creature, its tail swinging wildly as it thrashed above its challenger. The creature shifted its own weight, throwing the Manticor away from it. Then, it followed after the predator like it was stalking with a foolhardy courage that Twilight was convinced was going to get it killed. The Manticor pounced, but the creature was ready; it leapt to the side, the Manticor landing on empty ground. The creature beat a staff across its head, but it only seemed to anger the beast. It swiped with its paw again, the creature hooping back and retaliating with its staff; a golden streak followed the strike until it landed on the beast's temple, staggering it. The creature's lower limb fired out, slamming into the Manticor's face. The beast teetered back a little before it steadied itself.

The Manticor roared at the top of its lungs, lunging forward with its claws. The creature rolled to the side, sweeping the beast's supporting claws from beneath with its staff. The Manticor lashed out with its tail, aiming it at the creature. Twilight gasped.

"Watch out, it's poisoned" she screamed. The creature didn't acknowledge her, instead is dodged the poisonous stinger and reached back, producing a knife. With a swiftness she'd never seen before, the creature slammed its blade into the Manticor's tail, prompting a roar of pain from it. The creature didn't give it a chance to recover as it moved quickly in, leading with its staff and following through with its lower limb, finishing with its staff again, bringing it down on the beast's head.

Done with its fight, the creature straightened up and turned away from its foe. It walked towards an increasingly nervus growing Twilight, pulling its knife from the Manticor's tail as it passed it by like it was nothing, wiping the blood from the blade with nonchalance.

It stood in the dark, regarding Twilight, holding its staff and cocking its head. Twilight couldn't help but stare up at the creature in fear, wondering what it wanted with her, who, what, it was. In the deepest, most menacing voice she'd ever heard, it spoke.

"Hmm, I of all know the places our roads can take us…but I did not anticipate this" it said at length. Twilight just blinked; it spoke Equestrian? She went to answer, only that shadow loomed over it again; the creature dodged to the right as the Manticor's stinger shot by it. Right into Twilight. As quick and as graceful as falcon in flight, the creature pulled its knife from its sheath again and plunged it into the Manticor's throat without mercy, watching it die as its blood drained from its heart. The Manticor fell to the floor with a thud, the creature watching it fall with nought but a move to retrieve its knife from its neck. The creature turned back to Twilight when it heard her chocking.

Twilight had lost her breath when the stinger stabbed into her chest, a blistering hot feeling spreading through her body as the poison worked through her system. She gasped for breath, but it didn't come to her. She could feel her throat swelling, cutting off her air. She fell the forest floor, gasping, spluttering, desperate. The creature stood over her, watching her with mild interest. A tear leaked from her eye. When she felt a darkness creep into her mind and cloud her vision, she felt her eyes grow heavy too.

The last thing she remembered was the creature crouching down to her.

A crackling of fire was what Twilight awoke to. She felt herself on her side, laying on something not entirely soft, but comfortable. She was bare but felt warm, likely the fire's doing.

She tried to open her eyes, but the simple task was incredibly difficult; it almost felt like somepony had taped her eyes shut. She groaned slightly, feeling her dry throat cry out for water, her muscles stiff and restless.

She heard movement ahead of her, prompting her to make another attempt at opening her eyes. She managed it this time, opening her eyes to reveal what was very obviously someone's camp.

There was a small fire a little in front of her, a tree stump either side of it, both of which were empty. Above her, the thick canopy of trees had been pulled apart some, a hole in the leaves that let in sun light, though, to Twilight's dismay, it seemed late in the day. Around her, the trees all had a thick bush, branches or some kind of foliage protecting the camp from view with a sturdy wall, asides the side furthest from her, which simply seemed heavily camouflaged but otherwise accessible. Twilight glanced down at what she was resting on, and found it to be some kind of bedroll that soldiers and foresters used when in the field.

Twilight sat herself up, not without great effort, and looked around the camp a little more. It was mostly bare beyond the bedroll and fire, but a duffle bag sat at one side and the ground seemed to have been deliberately covered in leaves.

She heard a tiny rustling from the entrance of the camp, and Twilight had to hold down her gasp. She panicked for a second, wondering who, or what, it was until what could only be the creature from before strode carefully back into the camp. It stopped at the makeshift entrance, staring at Twilight. The young princess couldn't help but get a little nervous under its gaze.

"Awake" it said simply. "Good to know the tourniquet did its work" it added in a mumble. Twilight blinked in confusion before she noticed a slight pressure on her chest; she looked down to find a length of what looked like surgical tubing wrapped twice around her and the dust residue of some kind of plant she didn't recognise.

She heard movement again and looked up to find the creature moving further into the camp. The creature moved into the dim light produced by the small campfire and Twilight took the chance to look at it properly.

It seemed to be wearing a black duster coat, the kind of thing she'd seen back in Dodge Junction, without the sleeves and seemed to be very beaten and dusty. A heavy collar rested on his shoulders, wide lapels trailing down his chest. Either side of the lapels were two pouches, one atop the other, and a pair of holes had been torn out on the left side at waist height. It fluttered around its lower limbs easily, a snake tongue-like split at the bottom of the duster's tail. Beneath its duster, the creature looked to be wearing a white vest, apparently turned beige by constant abuse, and a grey vest atop that. The grey vest seemed thicker than the white, padded with something she couldn't make out. Atop the strange grey vest, she could make out another ragged vest made of what looked like dull yellow scales, wrapped around the grey vest, full of holes and torn in no few places. Over that was a bandolier and belt wrapped across his chest, the pouches of the bandolier matching the beaten, dull yellow of the scale-like vest while the belt was of brown leather.

On its lower limbs, it looked to be wearing thick, dusty pants, very loose on the limbs. At the -what she assumed to be- knees were a pair of heavily repaired kneepads, stitched back together in no few places. At the bottom of its limbs, it wore what appeared to be heavily padded boots, reaching up its limbs a little.

Twilight couldn't help but feel even more worried around this creature; it had saved her, yes, but it seemed to use a lot of animal parts in its garb, leather and scales making her worry both about both her own, and Spike's health. Shaking away the thoughts of turning her nice, purple coat she very much enjoyed being attached to her into a pair of gloves, she looked at the rest of it.

Its upper limbs looked to be uncovered, no fur covering him. Instead, there was dark skin covering everything she could see on it. Over the limbs were numerous scars, thick and thin, shallow and deep. They trailed up and down its limbs in ragged and painful-looking patterns.

The creature sat down besides the fire and the glow reached up to its face, revealing its features to her.

From what she could tell, and somewhat hoped, it seemed to be wearing some kind of breathing apparatus. It consisted of two large, what looked like air filters attached to a central mouth piece which reached over its snout and mouth. Its mane looked to be braided into short dreadlocks, knots and twists covering its head. Above the mask, she could see a pair of brown eyes. They were hard, experienced, but wise. Beyond that, the Princess of Friendship couldn't make anything else out, everything beyond its upper limbs, eyes and forehead covered by its garb.

The creature poked the fire a few times with a loose branch, stirring the flames, and glanced up to find Twilight staring at it.

"Something in you needing an answer?" Twilight couldn't help but shudder when she heard its voice again; she just couldn't handle the severity of his tone, how serious he sounded with her. It was deep and a little gruff, but it was the sheer heartlessness to his words. Everything sounded monotone, blank and empty.

Swallowing gently, the purple mare worked up her courage.

"W-who are you? What happened?" The creature looked back to the fire, silent for a second, as though considering its answer, before it spoke again.

"Name's Ulysses. Saved you from the beast. Recognised its marks, the trail it left behind. You stumbled onto its path, sprung the trap. Only just managed to stop it" it told her. Twilight took a second to absorb the information; well, she at least knew what to call it by now. She couldn't believe herself though; how had she left the proper path and not noticed? How could she have been so stupid?

She lowered her head in slight shame; Fluttershy was right, she was a princess now, she had to be careful. But she knew she could handle herself, why had she frozen?

"Mistakes happen. No use dwelling. Take the message carried by history, learn from your mistakes" came Ulysses's voice. Twilight looked up again to find him watching her. She swallowed gently again, smiling weakly.

"Uh, t-thanks" she managed. Ulysses just looked back to the fire. Twilight stared at him for a few minutes more, working up her courage to speak again. "Uh, m-mister Ulysses?" Ulysses looked up again. "I-I don't mean to be rude but…what are you? It's just, I-I've never heard of…anything like you before" she stuttered out. Ulysses stared at her for a few seconds, Twilight feeling the intensity of its stare in her bones, before it answered.

"Depends. Answers are the only currency I have, but what you ask has many answers." Twilight swallowed again when he gave his answers. She got the feeling Ulysses was asking her to be more specific.

"I-I was wondering what…what you are, like, I'm a pony of Equestria, an Alicorn to be specific, a mare, female of my species" she replied. Ulysses nodded in understanding.

"Human, came from…the Wastes, burnt shell of a nation. Male" he listed off. His pause wasn't lost on Twilight but she decided to let it go for now.

"You're…not from around her…are you?" Ulysses shook his head.

"No. Don't remember much. Was in the Divide, walking old roads. Found a facility, didn't recognise it. Decided to explore. A friend told me to stop holding on to history, find a new road to walk. Decided this would be the start, see where it took me." He looked around the forest they were sat in, Twilight looking with him. "Ended up here" he finished. Twilight nodded, but his answer had only given her more questions.

"What's the Divide" she asked. Ulysses glanced at her; Twilight swallowed her dry throat again, still uncomfortable under his gaze. He didn't seem to like the question, but he answered her any way.

"The Great Divide. Burnt husk of a nation taking its first breath, killed by the one who gave it life to begin with. Could have been my home, taken before history could remember it." He crossed his lower limbs, sitting on his haunches. "Message in this road I walked" he said to himself "found a symbol, believed in it. Lost it before it could forge its history, tried to avenge it. Couldn't, not if it meant history repeating again." Twilight frowned in confusion, trying to understand his meaning; all's she could get from him was that somepony had destroyed his home and he'd tried to return the favour, but something had stopped him. History repeating itself?

"What do you mean" she asked carefully. Ulysses surprised her by shrugging her question off and standing up.

"Long story, no time to tell my history. To exposed out here, more of the creatures from before. Need to move" he told her, looking down at her. "Know a place to rest?" Twilight blinked again when she realised what he was asking.

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure where we are" she answered, feeling very scared all of a sudden. "I-I could maybe teleport us but-" Ulysses cut her off by picking up his things, the duffle bag, a staff and a weird-looking thing that had grey tube attached to a metal contraption, a black thing on the other end. There seemed to be a telescope on the top, a box slotted into the contraption. There was a piece of fishing wire tied haphazardly to a loop on the end of the tube and on the black shape on the other end, which he slung over his torso above of the duffle bag. Twilight hopped from the bedroll and watched as he rolled it up and fitted it into the duffle bag, stamping out the fire and holding his staff in one hand. He crouched before Twilight, almost making her flinch, and removed the tubing around her chest. He muttered something about the poison being gone and straightened up again.

"No matter, know the way back to the path. You can guide us from there" Ulysses told her. Twilight nodded once.

She followed after him and let her horn glow to illuminate the forest. She stopped when he held up his limb, claw-like digits on the end extended. He bent down and she heard a small beeping sound; he moved again and she heard the small beeping sound again, once more a little further on. He then straightened up and placed three black squares into his bag before he reached up, his knife in hand, and cut something she couldn't make out in the shadows down. He placed whatever it was in his duster and moved on, motioning for Twilight to follow.

Twilight followed after him as he strode through the dense forest with ease, keeping to the path he cleared for them. She watched him with curiosity; he walked on two legs, making him a biped, and he was intelligent enough to talk to her, not to mention strong enough to fight off a Manticor. He called himself a human. Twilight had to admit it to herself, throughout her studies she'd never come across the term.

"You know your way around the Everfree forest" Twilight asked in effort to make conversation. She didn't like it being so quiet in the Everfree, and wanted to distract herself.

"Learnt the roads, walked them a little. Someone here before, left marks. Let history guide me, learn the patterns, watch for symbols" he replied, stepping over a fallen tree covered in moss and vines. Twilight couldn't find anything to respond with; she could only guess it had been Zecora who left the marks behind, guiding any unfortunate travellers.

"So y-you've been here a while" she asked, glancing at a bush that rustled too much for her liking.

"Four days" Ulysses replied in his monotone voice. They were silent for a while until Ulysses stopped, Twilight halting next to him. She looked up at him, finding him staring at something in the distance. She followed his gaze and found a familiar hut hiding amongst the trees.

"Zecora's hut" she exclaimed happily, cantering ahead of Ulysses. "How did you know where to find it" she asked. She glanced back to find the human easily keeping up with her.

"Didn't. Landmark, carried a message: civilisation nearby" he answered. Twilight and Ulysses made it to the hut quickly, the purple mare unwilling to stay in the forest after dark, which was quickly approaching. She knocked her hoof against the door and waited for her zebra friend to open it. She glanced back to find Ulysses standing a little behind her, his staff tucked between his duster and his duffle bag, his arms folded like a pony would cross her fore-hooves, only he simply clasped his limb in his digits rather than interlocking them, more folding them than crossing them. She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened.

"Ah, an old friend comes to my door. Tell me Twilight, what can I do you for" Zecora asked as she opened the door. Twilight almost hugged her; being stuck in the Everfree forest with only her eerie company was starting to work its way against her courage.

"Hi Zecora, listen, I ran into a little…" she glanced back at Ulysses for a second "uhh, well, it's kind of hard to explain." The Sharman smiled good-naturedly.

"Worry not Twilight, but might I suggest you come inside? The Everfree forest after dark you dare not reside" she advised. Twilight laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, about that…Zecora, I want you to meet…a new friend of mine" Twilight said as she moved to the side. Zecora's eyes widened when she saw Ulysses. With slight trepidation, she trotted out of her hut and approached him cautiously, slowly, as though he might attack her at any second.

Zecora stopped before the human, looking him up and down, taking him in from dreadlocks to dirt. She trotted in a circle around him, taking him in from every angle. Ulysses followed her with his own gaze, watching her observe him like some new found plant life. Ulysses didn't like being treated like some kind of Old World science experiment. That was one of the reasons he'd left Big MT.

"Something in you needing an answer" he asked. Zecora gasped as though startled.

"You speak Equestrian? You do not appear our brethren" she noted. Ulysses simply stared at her.

"I speak English, langue of the Old World. History spoke it, I speak it." Zecora swallowed gently at the intensity of his words.

"I won't suggest you lied, but it would be best to step inside. No matter how strong you might be, the Everfree forest is not friendly" she told him. Ulysses didn't acknowledge her, instead her just strode past her. Zecora looked at Twilight, who just shrugged, a hopeless look on her face, and followed after her zebra friend.

Inside, they found Ulysses looking around the interior of her hut. They watched with confusion as he stepped in a circle, gazing at the bottles, masks and other decorations along the walls. Twilight and Zecora exchanged a short glance before the zebra spoke.

"Please, set your things down and I might be able to answer your frown" she said. Ulysses, again, didn't acknowledge her. Instead, he just pulled his bag and strange contraption off his back and set them down against a wall. He kept his staff in his digits, holding it angled up his back. Zecora and Twilight sat at the former's table, Ulysses sitting with his lower limbs crossed, his staff resting between himself and the two mares.

"Your home…reminds me of my tribe" he told Zecora absently. Zecora raised an eyebrow.

"You are of tribe? I must admit, I did not get that vibe" she replied. Ulysses stared at Zecora for a long second, his gaze boring into her.

"Not surprised…history, walked many roads since then. My history, Twister Hairs…the Bull took them, wiped them from history at Dry Wells…tried to, didn't kill me, too useful to them. I carry history like I carry my message." Zecora and Twilight exchanged another glace.

"You speak in riddles stranger…I cannot glean the meaning of your answer" Zecora replied. Ulysses glanced at her again, looking her in the eye.

"Not a riddle…history. You do not understand my history, the roads I've walked."

"Your history" Twilight repeated, looking down in thought "you mean what you were talking about earlier, the Divide was it?"

"Yes and no. Roads I've walked are many; Divide and the Twisted Hairs are not one in the same." Twilight sighed.

"Listen, if we don't know your…history, could you explain it for us?" Ulysses stared at her for a second, getting a gauge on her, judging the question and the answer to give.

"Was born a Twisted Hair, tribe of Arizona. Powerful, strong. Had history. Caesar and his Legion came, the Bull, and they sent an emissary. Asked of our aid through lies, used us, made us walk their roads, not our own. We did as asked, and when the Bull had concurred the east…they betrayed us, cut us down…wiped the Twisted Hairs from history at Dry Wells. I was spared, useful to the Bull. Became a part of the Legion, never followed their symbol though, the Bull. A symbol none of them understood, they followed the man, not the cause. The symbol and its history was lost to them, even to the wisest." He took a long breath, staring at the ground with slightly narrowed eyes.

"U-Ulysses…are you okay" Twilight asked cautiously. He looked up again.

"Fine…history came rushing back to me…never leaving it, no matter how far I walk, no matter what road." He rolled his neck, flexing the digits on his left limb. "Need to rest, long road, hard day" he muttered.

"If you desire, you could rest by my fire. I have plenty of room to spare, as long as you can find somewhere" she said, gesturing around her hut. Ulysses simply nodded his head, standing, taking up his staff as he stood and walking towards his things and crouching down, pulling the bedroll from his duffle bag. He unrolled it and set in on the ground before he sat on it, one lower limb along the ground while the other he propped up, resting his upper limb's digits on it. He closed his eyes and seemed to be asleep.

Zecora and Twilight watched him awkwardly, waiting for him to sit and rest before they turned to each other. Twilight gave a small smile of thanks.

"Thanks for your help Zecora…I'd head back to Ponyville, only…" She glanced over at Ulysses "I'd rather keep an eye one him." Zecora nodded.

"I understand you reasoning Twilight, if you desire I can put you up for the night" the zebra nodded. Twilight smiled again.

"Thanks" she said. They settled into silence again, Zecora ladling the green brew in her cauldron into two cups, passing one to Twilight. The zebra's eyes settled on Ulysses, studying him again.

"You called him Ulysses when we spoke last…not a name I've heard in my past" she commented.

"Not my given name, name taken from history…brought two nations under one flag, one symbol…it ended up devouring him though…" Ulysses said from across the room. Both mares blinked at his input, but neither felt the desire to comment on it. Twilight glanced at Zecora, who still seemed to be studying Ulysses.

"Zecora, he called himself a human, do you have any idea what a human is, because none of the books I've read even mention one. Not even any of the mythical creature encyclopaedias make mention of anything like him" she said quietly, he gaze going back to Ulysses. Zecora hummed in thought.

"I do not think I've heard of such a human before. I regret to tell you I've never heard of this creature" she replied. Twilight frowned in disappointment but didn't dwell on it. She felt a yawn creep through her system and she couldn't hold it down, the young princess feeling the day catch up to her.

"Zecora, I'm gonna get some sleep. I think I'll need my energy tomorrow if I'm going to figure out what to do with him" she admitted. Zecora nodded, glancing at Twilight and finding the weary look on her face.

"Indeed Twilight, you look to have been through a war. Tell me my friend, what happened before you came to my door?" Twilight looked at the floor, unwilling to recount her memories.

"I was attacked by a Manticor, Ulysses saved me but…it hit me with its stinger" she was quiet for a while "I think I almost died" she said at last. Zecora gave her a sympathetic look.

"The Everfree forest is a hostile place to thrive, I'm glad you made it out alive" she said "but I must be truthful, you story seems doubtful. After the sting of a Manticor, even a princess would live no more" Zecora said with a doubtful look on her face. Twilight had to agree.

"I know what you mean…but, I think Ulysses did something to me. I woke up with this weird, plastic tubing around my chest, where the Manticor's tail hit me, and I think a plant I didn't recognise had been rubbed in."

"Tribal remedy, back east. Gifts of the Divide, the Mojave, Arizona…the old can be used to create new, carrying its history. Snake bite tourniquet, stops the poison from getting too deep, buffalo seed stops the venom from walking its road. Saved my life, kept me on the road." Twilight and Zecora fell silent when Ulysses spoke again, giving them a brief history and explanation.

"Mojave? This guy just keeps making questions with every answer" Twilight muttered. Beside her, Zecora shrugged.

"Be that as it may, I think it best you bed down for the day" she said as she hopped from her seat, rummaging around in one of her cupboards and pulling out a rolled up sleeping mat with her teeth, laying it out next to the warmth of the cauldron. "I think I will join you in your slumber" she began, turning her head to Ulysses "though I'd rather be awake, than rest around a stranger" she finished. Twilight could only nod as she lay down on the leopard skin mat, pulling the similarly designed cover over her as Zecora turned the lights out.

As she lay, Twilight couldn't get the sound of Ulysses's voice out of her head. His low, slightly metallic breathing didn't help either. The young princess turned her body so she could see him, watching as he slept. Or seemed to. She got the feeling he wouldn't be asleep until both she and Zecora were, and would remain awake until long after. He didn't strike her as the type to need sleep on a regular basis, more that he simply wished to stop retelling his history, as he put it.

Twilight hummed to herself, wrapping herself up in her blanket and settling herself, feeling herself drift off to sleep. Her last memory was of a pair of dark, brown eyes, watching her through the darkness.


	2. Piece of history

Chapter two: Piece of history

A heat on her face and soreness on her back awoke Twilight. As it had the day before, Celestia's sun shone down on her from the skies, chasing away the darkness of her slumber as the day replaced the night.

She remained on her side for a second, feeling her body awaken properly. The hardness of the ground she slept upon proved that she had, indeed, not dreamt what had happened yesterday. Her eyes fluttered open as the Princess of Friendship sat up, stretching her forelegs out and yawning deeply, her wings flaring as bones popped in a few places to relive the tension. Scratching her head slightly, Twilight looked around.

Zecora's bed was empty, the zebra nowhere to be seen, but the cloak hanging from the wall told Twilight that she hadn't ventured far. The hut was strangely quiet, and peaceful, in the early morning sun, the soft rays of light streaking through the gaps of the drawn curtains of animal pelt and fur, the slight dust in the air illuminated by the glow. A little behind Twilight, the fire beneath the cauldron was crackling gently, a green mixture in the black pot bubbling slightly as it warmed. A small wind stirred Twilight's mane, prompting her to look for the source.

As her gaze went to the door, her eyes fell upon the spot where Ulysses had been resting the night before. It was empty, but his things remained. His bedroll rolled up neatly, the duffle bag stood next to it, the strange contraption leaning next to the wall and his staff besides that. With a frown, Twilight came to realise he'd never gone without it before, during their brief time together anyway. Even yesterday when he'd first got here, he'd kept it close at hand.

She trotted over to it, standing before it and picking it up in her magic, curiosity getting the better of her. She looked at it with confusion in her gaze, turning it this way and that. There didn't seem to be anything…special about it, not to her anyway. A maple staff that was roughly two meters in length, beaten and aged all along its length. She could make out cuts and slight dents in the strong wood, what looked like burns at the base. At the tip of the staff was a golden eagle perched atop a golden orb, its wings flared for flight, its tail pointed and its head lowered, as though looking down on that which was below it. The metal was flayed and rusted, as beaten and as scarred as the staff it sat upon.

Twilight just shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. It probably wasn't important, Ulysses's cane most likely, but then she caught sight of something etched along the staff. It looked like words, whittled into the wood. Taking a closer look, Twilight found them to read '_Old Glory.' _ Twilight Sparkle could only raise her eyebrow.

'_Old Glory? Seems Ulysses has some kind of fixation on history. If our 'conversation' yesterday was anything to go by, I wouldn't be surprised.'_

Twilight stepped away from his things and turned back into the hut, finding a plate of food and cup of brew on the table at the side of Zecora's home. She trotted over and read the small note besides them.

_Good morning Twilight. Something for you when the darkness turns to light._

With a small smile, and a mental note to thank Zecora, Twilight sat and ate the simple meal, her eyes scanning the hut vacantly.

She couldn't stop her thoughts from lingering on what she'd stumbled upon. Potentially, a completely new species and an intelligent on at that. But beyond that though, Ulysses himself troubled her. He seemed emotionally numb, his blank expression and monotone voice only testament to that as she thought about it. Maybe all humans were like that? She somehow doubted it, Ulysses didn't seemed void of all emotion after all. He'd gotten sad and angry last night during and after his story, and he protected and saved her so he was capable of feeling compassion at least. Or some version of it, anyway.

Twilight took a long breath, pushing her thoughts away. She couldn't dwell on what she thought right now, only on what she knew. And that was that she had to get word to Princess Celestia. Quickly finishing her breakfast and standing from the table, she decided it time for Ponyville to meet Ulysses. She got the feeling that trying to get him to Celestia without the small, curious town learning about it by themselves unlikely anyway, and she'd prefer to be able to tell them he wasn't hostile before a certain group of friends could make the assumption.

Twilight trotted towards the door, hearing voices as she drew closer. Pushing the wooden door open, she found Ulysses and Zecora talking to one another, a quiet yet apparently serious conversation at that.

Ulysses stood, his frame leant against one of the trees that surrounded the Shaman's hut. She spotted what looked like a water canteen at his boots, his upper limbs folded again as he looked down at Zecora from his vantage point, the zebra turning her head up slightly to look him in the eye. He had his mask on again, Twilight beginning to wonder if that really was his face, or what he looked like under it.

"You say you left your tribe, the Eclipsed Suns. Followed a road of your own but kept your history, say you follow your symbol still" he was saying, nodding his head at her zebra cutie mark. "I ask the why of it. Why leave your tribe for this place" he asked.

"I left my tribe for my own reasons, for the ingredients we desired could not last all our seasons. I remain here to experiment and think, sending my findings back through a long established link. Though make no mistake, my family and tribe I did not sever. I will not be gone forever." Ulysses cocked his head.

"History says different. Grow accustomed to the forest and the…ponies, nearby. You make friends, possibly a family in the future. Perhaps not a dangerous road you walk, but one with many possibilities. Unforeseen consequences may lie before you" he advised. Zecora seemed to frown.

"You say that finding companionship in these ponies may stray me from my past? I must say, that theory isn't likely to last." Ulysses made no move to acknowledge her argument.

"So you say. What ties do you have to your tribe beyond your history?" Zecora looked to be half curious, half insulted.

"You mean I need more than my past to return to my tribe? Your argument gives me an uneasy vibe" she told him, her voice portraying her slight insult.

"Your road takes you far. Makes history, stories. You know your own road well, but how willing are you to reconnect? Beyond your past to tribe, what else remains there? Family, friends? Something closer? Or just the beginning of your road? I ask the why of it, to deliver a message. Not sure how you'll interpret it, but the message is this: to go back to the old, you'll have to give up the new. Are you willing to do so?" Zecora seemed to be in though, her head bowed as she remained quiet. Ulysses looked up to find Twilight watching them from the door to Zecora's hut. He didn't say anything, nor did he acknowledge her. He just let his eyes set on her for a second, Twilight feeling a little uncomfortable under his emotionless stare.

"I…I see your point Ulysses. I have been growing comfortable amongst these trees" Zecora muttered, more to herself. She looked up to find the human's looking behind her, prompting her to turn and find Twilight watching them. "Ah, Twilight. Nice to see you, so early and bright" she greeted. Twilight smiled.

"Good morning Zecora, you too Ulysses" she said slightly hesitantly. He nodded, very slightly.

"I trust it is time to return to the road" he assumed. Twilight nodded.

"Yes, I've got to get you back to Ponyville…introduce you to everypony" she told him. Ulysses didn't acknowledge her, instead he picked up his canteen from the ground, tied it to his belt and strode back into Zecora's hut. While he gathered his gear, as Twilight presumed, she turned to her zebra friend. "You okay? You seem kinda…quiet, after that" she pointed out.

"I'm fine Twilight, he simply gave me something to think about. Your new friend seemed quiet interested in my chosen rout" Zecora told the Princess of Friendship, her gaze following Ulysses's path into her hut. Twilight tensed a side of her maw in thought.

"Yeah, he seems kind of…I don't know, focused on the past, or history as he'd put it. I'm not sure what to make of him; he seems so transfixed on the 'roads he's walked' and his history, but he also seemed so focused on the road ahead of him, symbols, messages… I get the feeling he's not just intelligent, but…I'm not sure how to put it, semi-profound I guess? He thinks deeply on everything…the history and meaning of everything, how things came to be…I couldn't say much else without studying him further" she mumbled to herself. Zecora simply nodded in silence. "Oh, and is it just me, or is he talking much more…fluently now?" The zebra frowned as she nodded.

"I noticed that too, but he did not answer me. Maybe he'll be more inclined to answer you, if you give him nowhere to flee." Twilight frowned and looked at her zebra friend.

"Nowhere to flee" she repeated. Zecora nodded again.

"Indeed, when I asked him in my home, he just set out on his own. Turned the questions back on me when I shadowed, questioned my past and the road I followed" she explained. Twilight went to answer, only for Ulysses to step from Zecora's hut, duffle bag over his back, contraption hung beneath it while Old Glory was clasped in his claws.

"Prepared to walk" he asked simply. Twilight nodded once, feeling herself slip into 'official mode' when addressing him. She turned to Zecora.

"Thanks for your help Zecora" she said, Zecora offering a nice smile in return.

"Say nothing more, you're always welcome at my door" she assured. Twilight returned the smile and looked up to find Ulysses approaching them. He crouched down before Zecora and pulled something from one of the pockets on his duster.

"A gift, Snakebite Tourniquet. Use it well, use it quick. Soon as the poison strikes, hook it, twist it, fast as blinking." Zecora blinked as she looked down at the note he'd given her, finding a recipe of 'buffalo gourd seeds' and, as he described it, anything which could be used to wrap around the wound to stop the poison from spreading. It also contained a written, and slightly more detailed, copy of the instructions he'd given. She looked up at his straightening form.

"I thank you Ulysses, but I cannot accept these. Last night you were in need, I simply did as any friend would have agreed." Ulysses looked to have not heard her.

"Don't like leaving debts, and you could put them to good use. Carry the history of the Twisted Hairs as you carry the new made from the old" he replied. Zecora looked down at his offering and took a breath before looking up.

"If you insist, how can I resist" she relented. Ulysses simply nodded as he strode past, towards the treeline. Twilight watched him go.

"We'll see you around Zecora" Twilight said quickly before she followed after him. Zecora smiled and nodded, watching her canter after Ulysses.

"An interesting being…interesting times pony folk are in for seeing" Zecora muttered to herself, glancing down at the recipe in her hoof before trotting back to her hut.

Meanwhile, Twilight followed after Ulysses, the human keeping a steady pace as he strode along the path between Ponyville and Zecora's hut with ease, Twilight forced to canter to keep up.

"I though you said you didn't know this rout" Twilight chimed as she followed hastily behind him. He didn't look back.

"Don't, one road to follow, I follow it. When turns come, more paths, you shall lead us, should you know the way" he replied in his heartless tone. Twilight sensed an opportunity.

"You're talking a little easier today." To Twilight's glee, he actually seemed to hear her this time. He turned his head, watching her for a second as he kept walking, before he looked back to their road.

"Never saw the point in talking more than necessary, don't see the reason in it, won't bother asking the why of it. I don't mince words, don't abuse the truth. Not anymore. Not since the Whitelegs" he supplied. Twilight frowned slightly.

"Whitelegs" she repeated, her eyebrow cocked. He nodded once in conformation.

"Tribe of raiders, animals who put too much innocent blood to the sword, who wiped out too much history. I'm glad to see the back of them, and not proud of the history I have with them" he explained, Twilight sensing his words were more of a monolog than anything else.

"You say you have…history, with them" she broached gently. He nodded again.

"Taught them the way of the Bull." He grunted, a bitter and angry tang to the small noise, only amplified by his narrowed eyes. "The ways of the Twisted Hairs. I sullied my history that day, when I taught them the ways of my tribe and lied to them by telling them that they would be accepted into the Legion as honoured warriors." He grunted again, Twilight catching the claws grasping Old Glory tighten. "I dishonoured my history and myself, when I acted as an ambassador to the Whitelegs of Zion. I have vowed to not let history repeat itself, not to repeat my mistakes" he told Twilight, though she felt he was simply saying it out loud and she was there to hear it.

"Ulysses…" Twilight began, unsure where to take her sentence; she wasn't sure how to respond. Instead, she simply decided to remain silent, absorb his information. She was glad that he was opening up, little by little at least, but felt herself growing more and more uncomfortable around him as he spoke of his past. Everything was almost without context, and it left her filling in a lot of the gaps herself. She wasn't having much luck in the endeavour.

She let her gaze wander the wilderness of the Everfree forest, quickly flashing back to Ulysses every now and then, and decided that she needed to set up some kind of real discussion with Ulysses, make sense of everything he'd told her. It wasn't much, but she got the feeling that she wouldn't get more without some careful prying. Her mind brought up one of the terms he'd used: 'of Zion.' Zion? Given the way he'd said it, she guessed it was a place, like what she suspected the 'Divide' to be. She glanced at him when something occurred to her.

"Say, Ulysses, back…where you come from…are there ponies like me? Or Zebras like Zecora" she asked. Until the day she died, Twilight would never be sure if what had passed his face had been a small smile or a trick of the light.

"No. Many strange beasts walk the wastes, the end of the road for too many, but even in my travels I've never crossed paths with a creature such as you" he replied. She noted the ease of his answer, the Princess of Friendship sensing his slight comfort. She was happy to see he was at least settling, or seemed to be at least. She let herself relax a bit at that.

The Alicorn and human soon came across a multitude of forks in the road, six or seven at least. Two forks were beaten of worn; the one Ulysses and Twilight walked now, and the one leading to Ponyville. Ulysses stopped in his tracks, his gaze going to Twilight as he watched her canter along the proper path. He followed after without hurry, his long legs keeping up with Twilight's easily. He almost tripped over her when Twilight suddenly stopped in her tracks, hitting her hoof to her face.

"Oh my gosh" she groaned, grumbling into her hoof "I'm _such _and idiot" the personal protégé of Princess Celestia said. Ulysses simply recovered from his near stumble and folded his limbs again, keeping Old Glory wrapped in his claws against the crock of his limb.

"Something troubling you" he asked from behind. Twilight nodded, her hoof still to her face.

"Yeah, I just realised why I was in the Everfree forest in the first place. I completely forgot to ask Zecora if she had any kind of potion or tonic that might help me get to sleep" she grumbled. Ulysses watched her with mild interest.

"I may be able to help" he informed. Twilight perked up and looked around at him, but a look of confusion soon found her face.

"Pardon" she asked. Ulysses shifted his stance slightly.

"Twisted Hairs, Twin Mothers, Cesar's Legion, men and women of the Mojave. All have ways of turning the Old World into tools for the new. Twisted Hairs knew of a way to induce sleep, be it through a blowpipe or a medicine bottle. May be able to brew some, some of the plant life I've seen here seems, and acts, similar to the plant life of the Mojave and Arizona." Twilight blinked.

"Really?" Ulysses didn't acknowledge her answer, nor her awe.

"Carry the recipe like I carry history. Every time I use it, the history of the Twisted Hairs is kept alive a little longer" he told her. Twilight voted to ignore his cryptic talk of history for the time being in favour of answering his offer, a small smile creeping along her face.

"I'd be very grateful Ulysses" she told him. He simply gazed at her in his way.

"You're welcome" he replied, pushing from the tree he'd been leaning on and walking ahead. Twilight followed after him, assuming he'd figured the rout by now, but couldn't drop a strange feeling in the back of her head. Something had been wrong with the last part of that conversation…

It bothered her to seemingly no end throughout the rest of their trip, her gaze cast along the floor as she followed him, looking up every now and then to check she wasn't walking into any more Manticor traps, until the soft, golden rays of Equestria's sun cut through the trees of the Everfree. Her thoughts were dashed for a second when she noticed the light and cheer returning to the world around her, even Ulysses seemed a little less…intimidating outside the drab and dark of the Everfree.

"We'll be in Ponyville soon, we should see Fluttershy's cottage in a little while." It hit her like a tonne of bricks, the purple Alicorn suddenly realising why his last words to her had left her bothered somehow. She stopped, slapped her hoof to her face once more and growled in hatred of her own stupidity. "Oh my gosh" she repeated at length. Ulysses turned back again, facing her in the same stance he adopted when they'd stopped before. He didn't bother asking this time. "I'm _such _an _idiot_" she grumbled again. "I never even told you my _name_"she exclaimed. Ulysses watched her with his emotionless expression.

"Didn't need to, Twilight" he answered. One of Twilight's eyes snapped open, bulging slightly, and her gaze snapped up to Ulysses.

"I-you…what?" He remained impassive.

"Don't need to be taught to learn." Twilight practically scholar-gasimed at the proverb, but was mostly distracted by his sudden knowledge.

"You've known my name this whole time?" He nodded instead of answering. "Then, why didn't you say anything, or call me by it at least."

"Didn't seem appropriate" he answered with a monotonous, albeit well spoken, drawl. Twilight simply sighed.

"Well, I might as well formally introduce myself. I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic, Princess of Friendship and one of the co-rulers of Equestria" she introduced in an official tone. Ulysses held her gaze for a second.

"Ulysses. Courier. Guardian of the Divide, last tribal of the Twisted Hairs, friend and ally to the Courier" he said in return. More questions sprung to Twilight's mind, but she chased them away once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said. Ulysses said nothing as he held her gaze, tuning back to their path before long.

"Road is nearing its end. Best we reach it before…" he gazed at her in that empty, steeled, hard way of his as he searched for a word "friendships, are formally created" he said, using the word 'formally' with a slight grain of salt. Twilight simply gave a nod and a tight smile as she bid him lead the way, following after him.

They quickly passed Fluttershy's cottage, finding it empty of the shy caretaker, and continued on to Ponyville.

"I think you'll like Ponyville. It's a really friendly place, once you get past the weirdness that is" she said with a small smile, her memories of her first day here flooding back to her. Ulysses didn't acknowledge her, preferring to look ahead and keep his mind to their path. One of her words seemed to strike something in him though.

"Friendly" he repeated. Twilight didn't like the disbelief in his tone.

"Yeah, why?" They were coming up to the town now, having passed the outskirts and the sign on the road that informed travellers of their destination as the colourful buildings came into view. Ulysses went to answer, only for a rainbow to slam into him.

Twilight gasped as she watched Ulysses get launched back, the human grunting as he rolled almost gracefully to his lower limbs again, Old Glory still in his grip. Twilight's gaze snapped to the source of the rainbow trail.

"Rainbowdash!" The cyan Pegasus didn't turn her gaze from Ulysses.

"Don't you worry Twilight, we got this!" Twilight blinked and looked up to find her friends, all of her friends, gathered in front of her. Applejack and Pinkie had cantered to Rainbow's side while Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike rushed to her.

"Oh Twilight, we were so worried" Fluttershy told her in her version of a worried cry as she flung her fore-legs around Twilight in a hug. The Princess of Friendship was both confused and alarmed.

"What do you mean, why would you be-" She was cut off when Rainbow tumbled past her, her face a little bloody. She snarled and shot back in the direction she'd come. Twilight followed her with her gaze, only to feel herself get picked up in a magical grip.

"Worried" Rarity finished for her as she carried her away in her magic "well, perhaps you GOING MISSING for a day might have something to do with it" she shouted, losing her lady-like demure for a second as she galloped away.

Twilight could only watch as Pinkie, Applejack and Rainbowdash all tried and failed to fight Ulysses, the human almost effortlessly evading their strikes and countering with his own. Old Glory had already met her friend's bodies more than once.

"Put me down" Twilight demanded as she kicked and thrashed, her own magical aura pushing from her horn and dispelling Rarity's spell. She landed on her hooves, teetering slightly as gravity took effect again, and galloped towards Ulysses and her friend's small battle. Something caught her tail and she fell to her front, looking back to find Rarity's glow holding her purple and pink tail in a light blue aura.

"Darling, whatever is the matter" Rarity asked as she cantered to Twilight's side. She gasped before she could get another word out, prompting Twilight to look towards Ulysses again, only to find an orange mass barrelling towards her. Applejack crashed into Twilight.

"Ah'll say" the apple farmer agreed from atop Twilight, hauling herself up and cantering towards the fight again. "Jus' why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would ya'll be so concerned about that varmint" she demanded as she cantered off.

"It _did _pony-nap you, right" asked Pinkie as she flew weightlessly by before crashing into Spike. Twilight gawped.

"You think he _WHAT!?_" Rarity stared at her, Fluttershy's hooves going to her mouth.

"You-you mean her didn't-"

"He saved me, you silly filly" Twilight interrupted, half-tempted to bat her fashionista friend across the head.

"Try telling them that" Spike said from the ponies' side. Everypony looked up to find Pinkie charging at Ulysses, screaming her pink mane off, and lung at him. Ulysses let her clutch his staff before he swung her weight around him and flung her away, the pink party pony tumbling though the dirt.

"We've got to stop them, Ulysses is just defending himself but he could seriously hurt them. He ki-" The implication of what Ulysses must have done yesterday hit Twilight like a buck to the guts; he'd _killed _the manticore that attacked her yesterday. He hadn't just beaten it, he'd killed it in cold blood. What would he do to her friends?

Twilight's and her friend's attention was pulled back to the fight between Ulysses and Pinkie, AJ and RD when they heard a grunt and a scream. Everypony looked up to find Rainbowdash locked with Ulysses, the human's staff behind her neck and under her left fore-leg, holding her in a vicious lock. Applejack pounced from behind, leaping to her friend's aid, only for Ulysses's lower limb to fire out and land in her face, throwing her back again. Pinkie charged forwards again, a good effort at a battle-cry ringing out, and lunged for him. Ulysses released Rainbow elegantly, setting his weight on his right lower limb and turning, letting Old Glory lash out. He hit Pinkie like she was a baseball, the eagle slamming into her temple as he stepped. She went flying into Applejack as the farmer stood, crashing into her with a cloud of dust. The pink mare didn't stand.

Getting from beneath Pinkie, Applejack looked down at her, stunned. She turned her gaze up to him, growling and pulling her hat down with her hoof. With a roar, she charged again. Ulysses barley seemed to register her, setting his staff to the ground and flicking it up; dust was cast into Applejack's eyes, the orange mare instinctively shutting her eyes and raising a hoof to rub to dirt away, she stumbled and fell to her stomach, rolling over and landing next to Rainbowdash, still rubbing at her eyes.

"Dang vermin jus' threw dirt in mah eyes" she growled out "RD, git him!" The blue mare nodded once and was suddenly on her hooves. She shot forwards at Ulysses, who simply raised his left limb, claws outstretched. He caught Rainbow by the throat, the weathermare swinging slightly as she kicked and struggled as he choked her.

"Ulysses" Twilight shouted, her tail still in Rarity's grip, stopping her form intervening. It hadn't occurred to her that she was an Alicorn. "Stop, this is a misunderstanding! She's my friend, don't hurt her!" Ulysses held her gaze for a single second, feeling Rainbow kick and struggle in his grip, her hooves clutching at his extended limb as she tried to free herself.

Applejack had charged again, making use of his distraction, weary for dirty tricks this time, and lunged for the limb holding her friend. When she was about to grab him, his lower limb flashed and his knee rammed into her gut, under her rips and driving up. The wind was pushed from her lungs, her pupils going small as she faltered, and she soon fell to the ground, holding her stomach as breathless, pained gasps spluttered from her maw.

Twilight watched in stunned silence, watching the human so effortlessly disable her friends without even taking off his duffle bag. She swallowed gently.

"U-Ulysses…please" she begged. He turned his gaze from her and stared at the struggling Rainbowdash. He glared at her for a second, observing her movements grow continuously more sluggish as her fore-legs dropped as she stared at him through rapidly closing eyes, her maw foaming slightly as saliva built and pooled out over her chin. His claws opened suddenly and she fell to the ground with a thud, gasping and sucking in air greedily.

Ulysses stood a little away from Twilight and her friends, all seeing to Rainbowdash, AJ and Pinkie Pie. He heard a murmuring and the sounds of approaching bodies. He looked up to find more of them. More of the coloured ponies gathered around him and Twilight's friends. Twilight noticed too, gazing up from a groaning Rainbow to find the ponies of Ponyville watching them. Twilight swallowed once.

"Oh dear…"


End file.
